As is known in the art, computer systems that process and store large amounts of data typically include one or more processors in communication with a shared data storage system in which the data is stored. The data storage system can include one or more storage devices, such as disk drives. To minimize data loss, the computer systems can also include a backup storage system in communication with the primary processor and the data storage system.
Known backup storage systems can include a backup storage device (such as tape storage or any other storage mechanism), together with a system for placing data into the storage device and recovering the data from that storage device. To perform a backup, the host copies data from the shared storage system across the network to the backup storage system. Thus, an actual data file can be communicated over the network to the backup storage device.
The shared storage system corresponds to the actual physical storage. For the host to write the backup data over the network to the backup storage system, the host first converts the backup data into file data, i.e., the host retrieves the data from the physical storage system level, and converts the data into application level format (e.g. a file) through a logical volume manager level, a file system level and the application level. When the backup storage device receives the data file, the backup storage system can take the application level data file, and convert it to its appropriate format for the backup storage system. If the backup storage system is a tape-based device, the data is converted to a serial format of blocks or segments.
The EMC Data Manager (EDM) is capable of such backup and restore over a network, as described in numerous publications available from EMC of Hopkinton, Mass., including the EDM User Guide (Network) “Basic EDM Product Manual.” An exemplary prior art backup storage architecture in which a direct connection is established between the shared storage system and the backup storage system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,294, assigned to assignee of the present invention, entitled Logical Restore from a Physical Backup in Computer Storage System, and incorporated herein by reference.
For large databases, tape-based data backup and restore systems, which are well known in the art, can be used. In general, files, databases and the like are copied to tape media at selected times. Typically, data is periodically backed up to prevent the loss of data due to software errors, human error, and hardware failures. Upon detection of an error, in an online database, for example, the backed up data can be restored to effect recovery of the data. While restore refers to obtaining backed up data, data recovery refers to the entire process in which applications can access and use the retrieved data. Transactions since the time of backup can be recreated using so-called redo logs. One disadvantage associated with the above backup reporting mechanism, is that the interface to the report function is only available locally, that is on a system resident on the backup machine.
It would, therefore, be desirable to overcome the aforesaid and other disadvantages by providing a backup reporting framework which display the reporting interface on a machine which is located remotely from the backup server machine, and to do so in a secure manner.